Loves True Confession
by Elemental77
Summary: I know this has been done like a million times but I just wanted to show my idea of how Naruto reacted to Hinatas confession and what they did afterwards. Enjoy
1. Fuzzy Memories

**Hi everyone this is my first story so if it isn't good please don't blame me. I am really nervous about this so I hope you enjoy it.**

_' __thoughts'_

Loves True Confession

Chapter 1: Fuzzy Memories

A week after the Pain invasion and already things are looking up. People see Naruto as a hero and not a demon. People's lives were happy whilst rebuilding their homes, and best of all (mostly for Naruto) Tsunade has promised our golden haired jinchuriki to teach him on how to become a Hokage. Yes everything was looking up.

Our hero now stands on top of the Hokage Monument on the Fourths head looking over his home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He look down at the fourths head remembering the battle and the secret revealed to him. But what he was trying to remember was what Hinata said. The only problem is that he couldn't remember what she said, to him his memory was blank. As he was trying to remember, he didn't hear anyone walk up behind him.

"What are you doing up here?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Im just remembering the fight" he said as he turned to look into the pink haired girls eyes.

"What are you trying to remember?" she asked as she moved to stand next to him on the railing. She was trying to figure out what he could be thinking.

"Well all I can remember is that I was fighting Pain, I got pinned down by his chakra rods in my back. He was about to take me away when Hinata stopped him" he replied looking down a bit.

Sakura's eyes widened as she said, "I didn't know Hinata fought Pain"

"She showed up when I got pinned down, without her none of us would be here right now," he said with a small smile. "But…"

"But…" she said trying to get him to continue.

"But she said something and I…cant remember what she said, after that Pain attacked her and I forgot the rest" he said looking at his feet as if it were interesting.

Sakura's eyes widened even further as if it were possible. "Why don't you ask her what she said, or have you already asked?"

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sakura. "I haven't asked because Im afraid of what she might think…what if she hates me for not remembering?" he said, sad.

"Naruto I don't think she could ever hate you, no matter what you do" she said trying to make him feel better. "Tell you what, what if I go find Hinata and ask her what she said? Hmmmm?" she jumped when she was caught in his hug.

"Thank you" was all he could say.

Sakura smiled when she returned the hug. "Now whilst I find Hinata, why don't you go get some ramen?" she asked smiling.

Naruto smiled "thank you" he said again. Sakura closed her eyes, still smiling and nodded. When she opened her eyes he was gone. She looked around until she heard yells of excitement coming from the bottom of the Monument.

_'__He must have jumped down'_ she thought to herself sweat-dropping. _'He really does love ramen'_ and with that she left to go find Hinata.

**That was my first and hopefully not my last chapter I have ever typed for FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as there will be more to come.**

**Please give some good reviews.**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. What Hinata said

**Hello again I am excited for continuing this story. It was a bit difficult finding out how to add chapters but I think I managed it. I would like to give thanks to my first reviewer yuuki-baka. If you are reading this yuuki-baka then I would like to thank you.**

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Loves True Confession 

Chapter 2: What Hinata Said

Sakura was walking down the street towards the Hyuuga Compound. She was thinking about how to ask what Hinata said without mentioning that Naruto forgot. As she turned the corner she saw the front gate of the Hyuuga Compound coming into view and as she was just a couple metres away from it, the gate opened to reveal none other than the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said as she walked closer to the indigo haired girl.

Hinata jumped at the sudden noise but relaxed once she saw it was one of her friends. "Oh h-hello Sakura" she replied stuttering.

"Can we talk, I just want to ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure I-I was just on m-my way towards I-Ichirakus for lunch, would y-you like to join me?" Hinata replied with a question. _'I wonder what she wants to talk about'_ she thought to herself.

"NO! No…I mean we cant go there" she said shocked at where she was going. When Hinata jumped at Sakura's greeting, this time she nearly took to the sky at her shouting.

"W-Why n-not?" Hinata asked timidly and a little bit scared.

"Sorry for shouting, its just that…"she apologised trying to think of an excuse. _'She cant go to Ichirakus, that's where Naruto is. Where else can we go?' _After a few seconds of silence Sakura shouted "DANGO! We can go there!" breaking the silence.

"O-" but before Hinata could even utter the word "O.K." she was dragged by Sakura towards the Dango Shop.

A few minutes, a few streets crossed, and a couple of confused people later they were at the Dango Shop. The second they entered the shop, Sakura told Hinata to find a place to sit whilst she ordered. A minute after she sat down, Hinata decided to see who else was in the shop. She looked around. _'Quite a few people I've never seen before, a couple of people from the academy, and the scary purple-haired lady from the Chunnin Exam…did I just think scary-lady!'_ she thought as she quickly looked away from Anko as if she could tell what Hinata was thinking.

"Here you go Hinata" Sakura said as she took a seat near said girl.

"So w-what did you w-want to talk a-about?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

"Hmm? Oh! Right well what did you do during Pain's invasion?" the green-eyed girl asked already knowing the answer.

"Why w-would you want to k-know about that?" she relied with a hint of blushing as she went through her confession in her mind.

"Well Kiba and Shino told me about the fight you three had with Konan" Hinata nodded as Sakura spoke "then you all sensed Naruto and you up and vanished" Sakura said with a eyebrow raised. Hinata stiffened as the medic ninja said, "Where did you go?"

"I…uh…I saw t-that Naruto was in t-trouble with P-Pain so I-I went to h-help him" she said barely above whisper.

"Wait you fought Pai-" her words were interrupted by Hinata's hand covering her mouth to try and stop her talking.

"SSSHHHHH!" Hinata shushed her. After Hinata made sure that Sakura was quiet, she lowered her hand. "Yes" she whispered barely above whisper but load enough for Sakura to hear. "I-I did fight…P-Pain."

"Wow" was all Sakura said pretending to be surprised, she already knew she fought Pain because of Naruto. "Did you say anything to him during the fight?" she said moving her seat closer to the shy girl.

Hinata then started to blush, gaining another shade of red with each passing second as she remembered what she said to her crush. "I-I told h-him that I… that I…"she could barely say it without feeling light headed.

"You told him…" she repeated sending Hinata a silent message telling her to continue. _' bet I know what she said. Took her long enough'_

"I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM!" she said really fast and really loud. She now resembled a tomato.

Sakura smiled at the fact that she was right then she started giggling. "Took you long enough!" she yelled now laughing and holding her sides.

Hinata stared at the laughing girl wide-eyed "W-What! You Knew!"

Sakura then started to laugh even louder falling to the ground still holding her sides. "Everyone Knew!" Then the owner of the shop came out looking angry and asked the two kunoichi to leave.

The second they got outside Hinata pulled Sakura into a less crowded area to talk privately. "How does everyone know!" she begged Sakura to tell her.

"Everyone knew because it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean you blush uncontrollably, you stutter a lot, and you faint constantly around him but the best part is that he's oblivious!" Sakura shouted whilst falling to the ground again in a fit of giggles.

"Wait" Hinata said looking almost serious with a hint of worrying, Sakura stopped laughing and stood up to look her in the eyes. "W-What do you mean by N-Naruto being oblivious?" the lavender eyed girl asked.

_'DAMN! I shouldn't have said that' _Sakura thought as she was trying to plan a way out of the situation. "Well you see…" she tried to say something but couldn't think of an excuse. _'I guess I have to tell her the truth'_

"Please don't lie to me Sakura" Hinata said.

Sakura sighed _'Don't have a choice now'_ then she started speaking. "O.K. because of the fight with Pain eventually, after you confessed, something happened and he lost that part of his memory" the pink-haired girl confessed.

"I understand" Hinata said surprising Sakura that she smiled a little. "This just means I have to…confess to Naruto again" and with that they each said their good byes. Hinata went her way and Sakura headed straight for Ichiraku to give Naruto her information.

* * *

**And that ends chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to your reviews.**

**I may have trouble coming up with ideas so any ideas you can come up with I will appreciate. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Dreams of a Memory

**Chapter 3 now up. Im so happy about this. I was thinking about what I should make for my next story. If you think making a Naruto bleach crossover then please give a reply, might make it another naruhina story I like the naruhina stories it just seems right y'know.**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi thoughts'**

Loves True Confession

Chapter 3: Dreams of a memory

* * *

Naruto was just finishing his 15th bowl of ramen when Ayame handed him his sixteenth. He just lifted his chopsticks and Sakura came walking in to the infamous ramen stand (in Naruto's case).

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said taking a seat whilst greeting the young hero. "Can I get a bowl of vegetable ramen please?" she asked the owner of the stand.

"(gulp) hey (gulp) Sakura (gulp)" Naruto said between gulps of broth from the ramen he was eating. "So did you find Hinata then" he asked as he turned on his chair to face her.

"Thank you" the pink-haired girl said to Teuchi. She picked up her chopsticks and said "Thank you for the meal" then began eating. _'This should teach him for all the years of trying to ask me out' _she thought, teasing him.

Naruto was starting to get anxious and he couldn't wait anymore so he shouted "COME ON SAKURA, TELL ME!"

Sakura put her bowl down and then looked at him in his eyes "She told me what she told you" Naruto then sat perfectly still giving his green-eyed friend his full attention. "Naruto, do you know why she stutters, blushes, and faints a lot around you?"

* * *

Naruto then concentrated on answering the question _'Now that I think about it why does she do that?"_

**'Isn't it obvious kit?' **the Nine-Tailed fox said in the back of Naruto's head. Ever since Naruto had mastered the Nine-Tails chakra, the Fox seemed to be less aggressive and angry. The Fox told him that since Madara used him and being stuck in Naruto the rage he felt stayed until Minato, Naruto's farther and Fourth Hokage, rebuilt the seal. This cleared the Foxes mind, now he wants to repay Naruto for all the cruelty he's done.

_'What do you mean?'_ Naruto thought whilst being pulled into his mindscape.

**'Think about when does someone do those things around someone' **the Kyuubi said. **'In fact when you were around Sakura, when you were younger, didn't you do something when you had a crush on her?'**

Naruto thought about it for a second_ 'well when I did like Sakura I did try to ask her out a few time' _the Kyuubi then just shook its head.

**'No no no, I mean before that when you first met her. Didn't you blush a lot?'** it asked trying not to give away at what he was hinting at.

'Yeah I did blush when I first met her but what does that have to do with Hina-' he then looked at the fox wide-eyed, wide enough for his eyes to fall out. 'SHE LIKES ME! '

**'DING-DING-DING WE HAVE A WINNER! Took you long enough, cant believe you survived all this time' **It said smirking a little bit**, **but Naruto never heard it he was still trying to process the information he has required. Then the Nine-Tails said **'looks like that girl your with is trying to snap you out of it, see yah Kit' **and with that Naruto was pulled out of his mindscape back to reality.

* * *

"NARUTO you better have a good excuse for ignoring me for the past half-hour!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto then blinked and turned to the medic ninja he's sitting next to. "Hinata likes me?" he asked Sakura.

Said girl then smiled "What Hinata told me was a confession" Naruto then looked confused at what she said "She told me… that she loves you" she saw Naruto just stare at her, she waved a hand in front of his face "not again"

After a minute of silence Naruto started to laugh saying "Why would Hinata love me, I mean she has no reason to even like me were just friends" then his smile lowered a bit but Sakura noticed this.

"You're an idiot you know that" she smacked him in the back of his "She loves you because you're the one that saved her life constantly, you gave her confidence, and you're the one that gave her the idea of not giving up. She has every right to love you." It was again quiet for a few seconds "How do you feel about this?"

Naruto then laughed again "Your joking! That's a good one Sakura but if I did fall for that and went to Hinata I could have hurt her feelings. You need to tone down on the jokes a bit. I'll see you later im going back to my apartment" he waved not noticing the sweat-drop coming from Sakura and the vain popping up from her head.

_'Oh he's a dead man!'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

Naruto was still laighing by the time he got back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and got ready for bed. "That was realy funny. I bet she never even found Hinata." He said whilst getting under his covers. He turned out the lights and felt his eyes close sending him to the dream land.

In his dream Naruto thought he'd either be in the Hokage's office being the Hokage and getting free ramen or eating a lot of free ramen at Ichirakus. (He realy does love ramen) but this dream was differnet to him it didnt even feel like a dream more like a memory.

What Naruto could see was him fighting Pain and being pinned down by chakra rods. Then whilst Pain was walking over to him a indigo haried kunoichi came and stopped him. all he could hear was silence but it was broken by a soft, kind, and caring voice. But he could only hear parts of what she was saying.

"I know...I'm just being selfish" It was Hinata. "I'm here of my own free will...you showed me the right way...I was always chasing you...I wanted to be with you...thank you...your smile saved me...I love you" Then she ran at Pain at attacked but she got hit and fell. Pain took out a chakra rod and killed Hinata.

Naruto could see all of it but the second Pain stabbed Hinata he didnt only feel sad he also felt rage and torment. Then he could feel the Kyuubi take over giving the power he needed to kill him. But he couldnt see anything. Nothing but darkness.

Then Naruto screamed "NOOOOOO! HINATA NOOOOO!" he lloked at his suroundings and only found his apartment. He was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. "That was real wasn't it. WASN'T IT!" he shouted to Nine-Tailed Fox.

**'Yes, yes it was real'** it said **'It realy did happen and she did die, but you fought Pain and defeated him, then you found Nagato and he brought everyone back, all because of you'**

Naruto then put on his track suit trousers and a black shirt, he then jumped out of his window towards the Hyuuga Compound to see Hinata.

* * *

**That concludes another chapter. What do you think Naruto is going to do when he finds Hinata, send some good reviews to give me some ideas. Thank you.**

**I've decided that once i've done this story i will start a naruto/bleach croosover with naru/hina and ichi/orih send me some reviews on what you think**


	4. Accidental Luck, Accidental Love

**Ok I am going to try to make this chapter longer so more than 1-3000 words. I am really needing help coming up with ideas so please any will be a massive help.**

_'thought'_

**'Kyubbi Thought'**

* * *

Loves True Confession

Chapter 4: Accidental Luck, Accidental Love

**'KIT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!' **the Kyuubi shouted in his mind.

_'I need to see Hinata, I need to find something out. Now please let me think!' _He thought. _'Was what Sakura said true, does she really love me for all those things?'_ It was midnight and it was raining whilst Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Hyuuga Compound. _'Why do I feel worried about it In fact when ever I see or think about Hinata, ever since Pain, I get this weird feeling. Maybe she can explain it to me once we've talked about her confession'_ and with that last thought he could see the Hyuuga Compound in sight.

Once he got near the gate one of the guards stopped him. "What is your business here Uzumaki?"

"Im here to see Hinata" he replied in a serious tone.

"Im sorry but she is a sleep you should come back tomorrow when she is a wake. I shall tell her you are looking for-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Its ok please don't tell her I tried to see her. Thank you and sorry for wasting your time" he said a little bit sad as he turned and walked away.

**'Ok that was weird' **the Kyuubi said sweat-dropping.

_'What was weird?' _Naruto replied being confused.

**'You didn't even insult him for once you were…polite'** the fox shivered at the last word. 'Never thought I would say you and polite in the same sentence' he then began to laugh.

_'Yeah yeah very funny. I only said that so he wouldn't suspect me' _he thought as he turned a corner so he is behind the Hyuga Compound.

**'Why would you not want him to sus…oh' **He trailed off as he realised what he was up to. **'I'll leave you alone now'**

_'Thank you'_ Naruto then looked to make sure he wasn't seen and hid his chakra so the Hyuuga's won't find him. He jumped the wall and silently landed on the grass. _'I sure hope this is her room'_. He was in a beautiful garden with different kinds of flowers everywhere. He crept up to the window silently making sure he wouldn't wake anyone. He looked through the window and could only see a bed with a girl around his age on it, asleep.

He opened the window and stepped in to the room. He snuck around the bed whilst thinking _'please be Hinata, please be Hinata' _he closed his eyesas he got to the other side of the mattress. Once he was sure he was in the right place he slowly opened his eyes. It was Hinata. But unfortunately with her eyes open, wide in shock, and of course blushing furiously. "Um…hi…Hinata" he whispered whilst blushing himself. _'Wow she looks cute blushing. Did I just think that'_ he then blushed some more.

"N-Naru-Naruto…" she said without blinking '_why is Naruto here, is he here to see me?' _ She thought. "Um…w-what are y-you d-doing here Naruto?" she asked as she sat up trying not to look into his ocean-blue eyes.

"W-well I…" _'Great not only am I stuttering I forgot what I was going to say' _he thought whilst mentally slapping himself. "Um…well I-I was going to ask if…youreallymeantwhatyousaidabo utlovingme" he said very quickly and just above whisper. He then blushed furiously more so than Hinata does.

_'Did I just hear him right? He wants to know if I love him!'_ she thought then she gulped and tried to look at him. She was trembling as she said, "yes" in a quiet whisper. _'Please tell me he heard it'_

"D-did you j-just say…y-yes?" he asked with his eyes very wide. _'WHY AM I SO WORRIED ABOUT THIS? DO I WANT HER TO SAY YES?'_

**'It appears so kit. You want her to say yes' **the Kyuubi said snickering. Then Hinata nodded, any faster and she would have broken her neck.

Then something happened that surprised everyone. Naruto smiled and said, "You know im glad. Apart of me on the way here was terrified on what the answer is but now for some reason im…happy"

"Your not mad at me?" she said without stuttering but neither of them noticed because of what she just said.

Naruto looked at her confused before smiling gently and shaking his head. "Is there any reason for me to be mad at you?" he said still smiling a gentle smile whilst looking her in the eyes.

"Uh…"she didn't know what to say. She thought he would be mad at her but she doesn't know why. "I don't think so…" she said not sure.

**"**There is no reason for me to be mad at you, Im just happy. Happy that you told me this, because I was wondering if you would-" but before he could ask her a question someone knocked on her door. Naruto then quickly jumped not realising where his head was so when he stood up his head connected with Hinata's. Their lips connected, neither of them realising what was happening. For some reason neither of them were stopping it either. Then the person knocked again.

Hinata, much to her disappointment, moved away from the teenage jinchuriki, still blushing very red, saying "Quick get in the bathroom" just loud enough for Naruto to hear but not loud enough for the person outside her door to hear.

Naruto stumbled before entering Hinata's personal bathroom. "Ok" was all he could say because he could only think about the kiss he just had. Next thing he knew he was standing in a room with very cold tiles on the floor. The blond hero then heard a door open so he leaned on the door and put his ear next to it listening to what was being said.

"Hinata are you OK," said an unfamiliar voice to Naruto.

**"**Yes Farther I am fine, why do you ask?" replied Hinata trying not to show she was nervous.

"Just checking, I thought I heard something that's all, goodnight daughter" He said as he then looked towards the bathroom door but he turned towards the door he came through and left.

Naruto was still leaning on the door but when he heard the doorknob turn he quickly looked around and hid behind the shower curtains. "Naruto are you in there?" Hinata said as she closed the door behind her. Naruto then stepped out of the shower and walked towards Hinata. "My Farther was just checking on me, he didn't sense you."

"Thank you so much for not telling him" he said as he got closer to her.

Hinata saw this and her face blushed again "What are you doing?" she asked a little tense.

"I don't know but something is telling me that I should do this" he then closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Hinata's eyes widened in shock looking at Narutos closed eyes before slowly closing her own. She lifted up her right arm and put it behind his neck whilst Naruto raised his right arm behind her waist, both leaving no room between them when they deepen the kiss. A minute later they broke apart needing air.

"W-we j-j-just k-kissed" she said with her arms on his chest.

"I know but it felt…right didn't it?" he asked as he hugged her letting her head rest on his shoulder as his head rested on top of her head.

"It…did but at the same time different. Yet a good different." She said "I think you should leave now its 1 in the morning"

"Yeah I guess your right but apart of me doesn't want to leave just yet" and with that he moved his head and kissed her lightly before heading towards her bedroom window. He then turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I may not love you yet but If you want we could see where this leads?" he said with hope in his voice.

"If you want then I am willing. You may not feel the same way but you know I love you." Naruto then kissed her again and left for the night to see what awaits him the next day.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is now done. If you dont think that was long enough then please dont hesitate because i tried my best to make this one longer. Im still going to add another chapter about their first date and what Naruto realizes. **

**Please send some good reviews.**


	5. The First Date and a Perfect Ending

**Sorry for the wait I had prelims happening and I didn't have enough time to work on this chapter but its ok now. Now this chapter is going to be a long one. Im not going to tell what's going to happen so you will have to read to know what's going to happen. Please send some reviews. Enjoy the story.**

_'thoughts'_

(AN author's note)

Loves True Confession

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Date and a Pefect Ending

It was morning and it was a beautiful sunny day as well. Naruto was wide-awake, not having slept at all last night, remembering what happened. _'I can't believe I kissed her…I mean I kissed… her!'_ whilst he was thinking he never noticed his smile growing wider and wider.

There was a knock at his door. He got up to only slip at the wet footprints he brought in through the window. The person on the other side of the door could only hear a thud and a "ow" and without Naruto realising the person had a sweat drop just by hearing. The door opened revealing Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan leader and Hinata's farther. Naruto could only gulp and tremble at the killing intent coming off the man. "Naruto Uzumaki" he said without breaking eye contact. "You were at my house last night weren't you?"

Naruto, still trembling, could only give a violent nod. _'After all the bad guys I had to fight, like the Akatsuki or Orochimaru, this guy terrifies me the most!'_

"Why?" the clan head asked.

"I w-went t-t-to see H-Hinata" then he flinched looking like he's about to be punched in the face.

"Can I come in…please?" he asked. Naruto noticed he doesn't look like he's use to saying "please"

"O.k." He said sidestepping to let the man in. Then he made his famous hand sign shouting "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" sending a lot of clones to clean his apartment up quickly. Hiashi didn't even flinch as he shouted the jutsu. "Sorry Im just cleaning"

5 minutes later, they were sitting down in an awkward silence. "Why did you see my daughter?" Hiashi said breaking the silence.

"I w-went to see H-H-Hinata-" but before he could say another word Hiashi spoke.

"You don't have to be nervous Im just here to talk not to hurt you," he said lessening the killer intent radiating off of him. "Although if you say the wrong answer I will use my Gentle Fist on you making you crippled permanently" he said under his breath.

Naruto, with his advanced hearing, heard this and sweat-dropped. He gulped again. "O.k. I went to see Hinata so I can talk to her about what she confessed" Naruto said

Hiashi looked confused so he asked, "Confessed?"

" During the battle with Pain, I got pinned down and before he took me away Hinata saved me" Hiashi then leaned a bit closer interested in what he was saying. "Then she told me that she…loves me," Naruto said with an awkward smile.

The Hyuuga leader then smirked a bit thinking _'after 3 years of being a quiet shy little girl who could barely talk to this boy. She finally told him her feelings, and it only took her a life-threatening situation to do it'_. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?" he said.

_'What is it with this guy and all his questions?' _then he looked at the man and noticed he was expecting an answer. "I don't know what my intentions are"

"Very well then. I must make my leave" he then got up and walked to the door. He opened the door then turned to Naruto with a serious voice "Tell me this, do you love Hinata?"

Naruto just stared at the pale-eyed Hyuuga leader; thinking, "I don't know I mean I like her and I want to be with her but I just don't know" he then looked down.

Hiashi smirked again then chuckled "You remind me of me when I was your age" he said then Naruto looked at him wide-eyed. With that Hiashi left leaving a baffled Naruto behind.

Naruto then gave a sigh of relief thinking '_glad that's over. I might as well go find Hinata'_

* * *

Hinata woke up with a smile thinking about what happened._ 'I can't believe we kissed' _then her smile fell _'It was a dream wasn't it, of course it is why would he want to be with me?' _She got up off her bed but when she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, she slipped but stayed standing. She looked down and noticed that the floor was wet. _'Why is the floor wet?'_ she thought but then widened her eyes as she looked towards her bedroom window _'IT HAPPENED! NARUTO AND I KISSED!'_ Then without realising she took another step towards her bathroom and slipped but this time she fell.

After half an hour of getting dressed she decided to go for a walk thinking about a knuckle-headed blond ninja. Whilst she was on her walk she never noticed a blond ninja walking her way. Before she could realise who it was she heard a loud "Hinata" coming from…Ino (AN Bet you thought it was Naruto didn't you, if you did please review saying so) "Hinata I just thought of a perfect way for Naruto to notice you, now lets go there's a dress you need to buy"

"Um Ino its-" Hinata got cut off by the Hidden Leafs Gossip Queen…again. She started to push Hinata towards some clothes shops

"Lets see him NOT notice you this time, it's the perfect plan," she said chuckling.

"But Ino-" cut off again.

"I mean if he doesn't even look at you then I'll kill him and I mean it," she says whilst still pushing her.

Hinata was starting to get annoyed by the interruptions "Ino-"

"It still amazes me how he hasn't noticed you after all these yea-" this time it was Hinata who interrupted Ino.

"INO!" the Hyuuga Heiress shouted just in front of the store. Ino was so surprised by Hinata that she stopped talking. "I don't need any help, Naruto and I are together now" Hinata said but blushed immensely red at the last part.

Ino stared at Hinata, mouth agape "WHAT!? SINCE WHEN!?" she shouted so loud Hinata needed to cover her ears.

"Since last night, he-" unfortunately Sakura just came at that moment and noticed that Ino was staring at Hinata, so she decided to investigate.

"Hey Ino, Hinata what's going on?" she asked.

"HINATA AND NARUTO ARE TOGETHER!" Ino shouted and again Hinata had to cover her ears and so did Sakura then she decided to shout.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!?" Hinata then shushed the girls into being quiet.

"It happened last night, he came in through my window and…" she trailed of being the shy girl she is.

"Well keep talking," said Ino trying to as quiet as she can be but she was still loud.

"We talked then my farther came in to my room to check on me. This gave the both of us a fright and Naruto jumped…his head went to mine and…we…kissed" Hinata said whilst putting a tomato to shame. "He knows I love him but doesn't feel the same-" she, again, got interrupted by both Ino and Sakura.

"WHAT!" then Sakura continued "That's it Im gonna to kill him" she said as she walked in the direction towards Naruto's apartment.

"NO! wait you didn't let me finish" Hinata said making sure Sakura would stay. "He said he doesn't feel the same way" by this point the air was thick with killing intent from Ino and Sakura "but he wants to see if he will love me" she said smiling and blushing. (AN by now you can here a "aw" coming from Ino and Sakura)

"I have to go see my farther about something so I'll see you later" said Hinata lying and running away so they don't have to ask any more questions. _'glad that's over I was hoping to go see Naruto today'_ She thought whilst smiling.

She rounded the corner whilst walking towards Narutos apartment but walked into someone instead and fell over. "Ow that hurt. Im sorry I walk…NARUTO!" she shouted the last part when she realised she walked into the one she was looking for.

Naruto then looked at the girl before him. "Oh hey Hinata I was just looking for you"

He said whilst they helped each other up.

"Really I was just looking for you as well" she said whilst blushing. Then Naruto did something she wasn't expecting, he hugged her which Hinata gladly returned the hug. "So why were you looking for me Naruto?" she asked after they stopped hugging.

Naruto then seemed a little bit nervous "You know about last night you said you farther never sensed me?" he asked.

"Yes why?" she replied a little confused.

"Well…he did sense me and he just gave me a little visit" he said and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata then went wide-eyed in shock.

"W-what d-d-did he s-say?" she asked worried that her farther would not approve.

"He asked me a bunch of questions about my intentions towards you and then asked me if I loved you" he then kissed her which surprised her even more but she didn't stop it as she was enjoying it. But to her disappointment he stopped but still held her cheek against his palm. He continued saying, "I told him that I may not love you but I want to be with you" She then kissed him for saying something wonderful to her. "He then told me that I remind me of him"

"Really?" she asked shocked at what her father said and Naruto nodded.

"I was wondering if you want to join me going to the Hokage Monument you know as a date," he asked smiling.

"Y-y-you w-want t-to go on a-a d-d-date with…m-me?" she asked feeling very light headed_ 'I bet now im dreaming because I fell this morning' _but before he could answer she suddenly fell limp in his arms.

"At least now I know why she faints all the time" he said noticing a smile on her face. "I'll take that as a yes" he said smiling whilst carrying her bridal style.

* * *

Meanwhile when Naruto carried off Hinata towards the Monument a couple of ninjas were watching with interest. "So it IS true!" said the dog loving ninja.

"Told you didn't I? Now come on we have to see what they're going to do" said the pink haired girl.

"I know Sakura but I still don't like stalking two friends to see if they are dating" complained the boy.

"Kiba if you don't shut up Im going to send you to your sister with a sign above your head saying "NEEDS NEUTERED NOW" now shut UP!" she said making Kiba nearly cry at the threat.

* * *

Once Naruto got to the top of the Monument he could tell Hinata was going to wake up soon but he suddenly sensed to people following him. And he knew who it was. So he walked up to a tree and placed Hinata gently against it whilst he made a shadow clone to take care of the…pursuers.

Hinata began to stir. She opened her to realise she was somewhere else. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You are at the Hokage Monument on a date with me" Naruto said sounding very happy about it.

"A DATE!" Hinata shouted _'DON'T FREAK OUT AND ESPECIALLY DON'T FAINT!'_ she shouted in he mind. Unfortunately she was feeling light headed again. Before she could do anything Naruto just started laughing for no reason. "What so funny?" she asked confused.

"Don't worry Im not laughing at you it just that I sent a shadow clone to Kiba and Sakura who were following us. I told them that we are on a date" Hinata blushed at the last part "Apparently my shadow clone got an idea for a prank so when they were both distracted he made another shadow clone and sent him behind them. He then gave Kiba a big fright by turning into his sister with a scalpel and Kiba jumped into Sakura's arms. Both my shadow clones then disappeared but I think I heard Sakura try to kill Kiba" he said laughing and noticed Hinata's worried look.

"Will he be alright?" she asked.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Now do you know where we are?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Hinata looked around and noticed the view, all she could see was the entire Hidden Leaf Village. "Are we on top of the Hokage Monument?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah. I like to come up here when I want to think but the first time I found it all I could think of was how beautiful the view is up here. And now recently I've been thinking about…" he couldn't finish without blushing. He tried to hide it by looking at the ground but Hinata noticed it.

"What do you think about?" she asked.

"You" he said simply then he looked at her and leant closer. Hinata began to blush really red, she could make a tomato jealous, but without realising she leant in closer as well. They got closer until they could feel each other's breath and they kept on leaning until their lips touched in a very passionate way. After a minute they broke apart and just stared at each other's eyes. "You know I brought you up here at this time for a special reason." Naruto said.

Hinata, still dazed from the kiss, could only say "yeah" without looking away from the one she loves.

"I brought you here so you could see…this" he said whilst moving his hand to her chin and gently moved towards the view.

Hinata gasped at what she saw. She could a sunset but for some reason it seemed different from what she seen before. The sun was orange whilst the sky was an even darker orange. Because of the colours the clouds all turned into a lavender colour "Its…its beautiful" on instinct she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist.

They were staring at the sunset and Naruto was having trouble thinking. _'Why do I feel so…peaceful? And why does this feel so right? She really does love me doesn't she and I think Im falling in love with her'_ They were just sitting there, against the tree, in a comfortable silence until Naruto broke it by saying "Hinata?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in his eyes "Yes Naruto?"

"I think…I think im falling in love with you" he said.

Hinata just stared in his eyes and all of a sudden she began to cry and quickly buried her head into his chest. "Ive been wanting to hear that for so many years and now that you said it I cant believe it. Im so happy"

Naruto could only smile he lifted her head and he kissed her very romantically and said, "I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Naruto" she said and they kissed again. Ending a perfect day with a true confession of love.

**The End**

* * *

**I can't believe I finished the story. I believe that this is how Naruto and Hinata get together in the end. Thank you so much for reading and thank you so much for the reviews you have given me. Don't worry I'll be starting a new story soon. Follow me if you want to find out.**


End file.
